Something about her
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Jace has to pick up Clary from the airport for his sisters wedding to Clary's best friend. Will Jace and Clary get along long enough for the wedding to happen or will chaos ensue? Read to find out! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT! Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. Picking up Clary

(Author Note: Hey guys! I am trying a new take on the Mortal Instruments characters. I hope that you enjoy! Thanks. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Jace's P.O.V.

So, my sister asked me to be in her wedding. She is getting married and because I love her I agree. I am not really into dressing up and looking nice. I usually am sporting a black v-neck and a leather jacket, but because I do love Izzy I agreed to wear the monkey suit that was the tux that they ordered for me.

I am really glad that Izzy has found happiness and love with Simon. I think that Alec is still skeptical about Simon, but I see the way that he looks at Izzy and the way that she looks at him. They are in love and Simon also knows that if he does anything to hurt her both Alec and I will kill him.

I have been given the task of picking up Simon's best friend, Clary, from the airport. I know Clary, pretty well. We all went to high school together. She went off to college in La but is coming back to New York for the wedding. I haven't seen her in like three years. I have to get along with her because I will be walking her down the isle at the wedding. Not that I don't like her, no, its more like she doesn't like me. She thinks that I am a bad influence on Simon that I will corrupt him or something. We just have to get through the wedding then we don't have to see each other again.

I get to the airport and I put the car in park as I wait for Clary to show up at the curb. I look around and can't seem to find her. Then out of the crowd of people that come out of the automatic doors of the airport there she comes. Pulling a large suitcase and with a purse on her arm. She is different. She doesn't look like how she looked three years ago. I guess that college and La can do that to you. There is something about her that I am caught on. Her long wavy fiery red hair is gorgeous and her eyes so green. I guess I never noticed before. "Hey," she says as she is standing in front of me. "Hey, how are you," I ask as I load her bag into the back of the car. "Good," she replies as she gets into the passenger's seat.

We ride down the road towards Izzy and Simon's apartment and I decide to ask, "Has your hair always been that red?" For some reason I can't get over the color. "Uh, yea, but I think that the La sun has made it brighter," she replies with a smile, "Thank you for picking me up Jace." "Yea, no problem," I reply. The rest of the ride is done in awkward silence as I don't know what to even say to her.

We finally arrive and I parallel park in front of the apartment building and I help Clary get her bag out of the car. After riding up to the sixth floor of the building in an elevator we get to the apartment and we let ourselves in. The apartment has been a mad house lately with mom, dad, Max, Alec, me all in Simon and Izzy's two-bedroom apartment. Now we get to add Clary to the madness.

Clary's adopted dad, Luke will be at the wedding, but he lives in New York, so he is going to meet us there. He is Simon's family too. Luke pretty much raised Simon.

At first when we get into the building no one seems to notice us which is fine to me I like to be in the shadows and to get out of the spotlight as fast as I can. Then ten seconds after we walk through the door Max yells, "Clary's here!" For some reason Max loves Clary and I am not really sure why. Max nearly tackles Clary as he bear hugs her. Then comes Simon and Izzy from the other room to welcome Clary.

"You're here! Finally," says Simon as he hugs Clary and picks her up then spins her. "It's good to see you too Simon," says Clary. Simon puts her down, so Izzy can hug her. "Now that you're here, I need you to come with me," says Izzy pulling Clary away and leaving me with Clary's suitcase. I leave it in a corner and go to sit on the couch with Simon, Alec, my dad, and Max.

(Author Note: Hey readers! Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed. Comment your thoughts. Should I continue the story? Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	2. Rehearsal Dinner

(Author Note: Hey readers! Sorry for the delay in chapter update. Here is another chapter I hope that you enjoy it. Comment your thoughts. Thanks! ~Potter-Wesley-Granger1)

Clary's P.O.V.

Jace and I arrive at the apartment and I am immediately bombarded by people. Max, my favorite little kid, Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Izzy's parents. After brief hello's Izzy pulls me away to do last minute wedding 'stuff'. The day is a blur of flowers, tulle, and wedding cake. I know that I am Izzy's maid of honor and that I wasn't really able to help with all of the plans, so I should want to help now, but really, I am just exhausted from the flight, but the wedding is tomorrow, and I need to be happy for Izzy and Simon, and I am, really, I am. I am just not a real girly girl, so all of this is foreign to me. I just recently decided that carrying a purse was beneficial instead of lugging a backpack everywhere.

Somewhere in the midst of all the wedding everything Simon calls out that the rehearsal dinner was in an hour reminding us that we needed to get ready. Izzy looks nervous and I know that I need to say something that will reassure her, "Hey Iz, its going to be perfect. You have everything prepared and all that matters is that you and Simon love each other. Everything else is going to fall into place." She then knocks the breath out of me as she bear hugs me and says, "Thank you for everything Clary."

We set aside all the wedding stuff and we start the 'getting ready' process. Honestly, I don't think that it should take that long to get ready. I simply step into my dress and slide on my heels then go to the bathroom to give my hair a brush through. Nearly an hour later Izzy is ready to go, and we can head to the rehearsal venue.

Jace's P.O.V.

Izzy has had Clary in her guest bedroom all day preparing last minute stuff. All that stuff matters to Izzy, all the flowers and arrangements and ice sculptures. None of that matters to Simon, he is completely love struck with Izzy and I am happy for him, heck if I could love someone the way that Simon loves Izzy I would quit all my foolish ways and go all in. That will probably never happen though so no worries ladies.

Then she comes down the stairs and its like when your mom tells you not to look at the sun, but you do it even though she says not to. I can't not look at her. She is just so beautiful. Sure, Izzy looks good, but Clary is next level. She is wearing a black dress with black stilettoes. Her fiery hair bold next to the black. Then Simon hits my shoulder and says, "Hey man come on." He was oblivious to the fact that I was staring at Clary and I am thankful. No one can know. It was a fluke. We head out of the apartment and down to the cars. The family has two cars that are usable and so we pile in. I get placed by Clary in the back seat. I go to put my seatbelt on even though we are being packed in like sardines and there is really a reason for seatbelts, and I touch her butt. "Uh sorry," I mumble embarrassed that I did that. Clary doesn't say anything just faces forward talking to Max who is next to her on the other side.

We get to the rehearsal space and get out of the cars like a bunch of clowns. Simon and Izzy rented out the whole restaurant for the night so that there wouldn't be any other groups there to ruin the night.

Dinner is going nicely, and it is time for toasts. Clary goes up first as the maid of honor. "Good evening everyone. I have known Simon all of my life. We grew up together and have been best friends since before we could talk, then in high school Simon met Izzy and it was pretty much love at first sight. Simon would do anything for Izzy and I am so happy that they have found each other. I know that Izzy brings Simon out of his comfort zone and Simon brings the mellow to the relationship. May the two of you live happily ever after! To Simon and Izzy," Clary says. everyone including me repeats, "To Simon and Izzy." Now its my turn to do a speech.

Simon for some reason picked me to be his best man. I'm still not sure why he picked me, but even though I will get up and do a nice speech. I take the microphone from Clary and take a deep breath, "Hello everyone. I am on the other side of Clary, I have known Izzy all my life and I met Simon in high school. I remember thinking that he was such a small guy and I always thought that all his moves to go out with Izzy would be turned down, but I was wrong and here we are now. I never thought that any man would be good enough for Izzy, her being my sister and all, but Simon you are a great guy and I wish you a wonderful future together. To Simon and Izzy." Everyone once again repeats, "To Simon and Izzy." I return to my seat and I take in my surroundings.

All these people. Some of them are family and I have known them my whole life, some of them are Simon's family who will now be Izzy's family. Others still are people from our past, friends from high school and college friends. Its amazing how a wedding can bring people together and how most anyone will show up to something like this if they get an invitation.

Tomorrow is when all the big stuff happens. Tomorrow is when Izzy will no longer be a Lightwood and will officially be a Lewis. I really am happy for the two of them.

Clary's P.O.V.

Last night was wonderful. The rehearsal dinner went on without a hitch and even Jace had nice things to say about the happy couple. I was worried that he would say something mean or inappropriate, but then again, he does love his sister. Since there are only two bedrooms in Izzy and Simons apartment and the living room being used for sleeping space I share a bed with Izzy. I get up pretty early usually and today is no different, I need my coffee if I am going to make it through a wedding today.

I quietly make my way into the living room careful to not wake Jace on the couch and Max in the recliner, and Simon on the love seat. I successfully get to the kitchen without disturbing anyone and I get the coffee from the pantry and before long I have 12 cups of goodness brewing. I start to prepare a cinnamon roll breakfast, and someone grabs my waist tickling me. I have to bite my lip to not laugh out loud waking everyone in the house. I turn around as the arms are still around my waist to see who on earth it was. I thought it was Simon, being that it was a very Simon thing to do, but no it wasn't Simon.

(Author Note: Who is tickling Clary? How is the wedding going to go? Comment your thoughts and any ideas you might have for the story. Thanks again! ~Potter-Wesley-Granger1)


	3. Breakfast & the Wedding

(Author Note: Hey readers. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Jace's P.O.V.

I wake to the sound of someone clearly attempting to make their way quietly through the living room. I open my eyes to see Clary behind the counter in the kitchen preparing a pot of coffee. She really did try to stay quiet, I just can hear everything at all hours. I watch her for a moment amazed how her hair could look so amazing at such an early hour. Most girls would say that it takes them hours to get their hair to look presentable after sleeping, but for Clary it looks like she can wake up and look incredible. I then have the most insane and most not me idea in the world. Before I can talk myself out of the ridiculousness that was my thought process I sneak towards the kitchen area. Clary is quietly humming to herself. By the looks of it she is also preparing a breakfast, hopefully that will make Izzy feel like she does not have to cook. While Clary's back is towards me I sneak up behind her and tickle her sides. I half expected her to scream out in laughter, but because of no one else being away she suppresses her laughter. Clary is very ticklish. I found that out in high school thanks to Simon. I have always wanted to see for myself if what he said was true and indeed she is pretty ticklish. Clary turns to see who had attacked her and I still have my arms around her waist awkwardly. Her turning out caused us to then be face-to-face and really close. I chuckle a little trying to clear the air and Clary frowns, "You think that was funny Jace?" I shake my head no slowly then I can't help but smile and nod that yes, I thought it was hilarious. Oddly we are still inches apart. Clary doesn't seem to be as bothered by the closeness as I was. Maybe it's because I have never been this close to her before, or maybe it's because it is morning and I haven't had my coffee and I am a little caffeine deprived, who knows, but I have to admit though I found it slightly uncomfortable I think that I could get used to being that close to her.

"Oh, good you got the coffee going," bellows Simon scaring the heck out of the both of us sending us leaping apart. "Uh, I have to get breakfast finished," states Clary moving to the other side of the kitchen. Simon then leaves the kitchen probably in search for Izzy. "Do you need any help with breakfast," I ask Clary hoping that she would let me help before I got roped into anything with Simon. Clary looks at the ingredients that are set out on the counter and says, "I think I got it covered, thanks though." I nod, fill up a green ceramic mug that Izzy and Simon got at their wedding shower and went to sit at a bar stool. Its so weird, usually if Clary and I are in any kind of close proximity she leaves really fast or I do. Its like a given rule that we don't like to be close. Maybe she did it to bother me. I was slightly bothered, then again, I also wouldn't mind hanging out with Clary more. Soon after Simon wakes the rest of the house is awake and everyone is everywhere. Clary has finished making cinnamon rolls and there are people sitting at the breakfast table, sitting on bar stools and standing while eating cinnamon rolls with icing melting off and sipping deep roast coffee. Max on the other hand is given a piping cup of hot chocolate, but I think he feels like an adult too.

I finish relatively quickly, and I just watch the commotion. Oddly its satisfying to see all of these people that I haven't really seen much the past couple of years. After high school I went to Chicago for my first year of school but ended up transferring to Georgetown to pursue my dream of working for the government. Though I was only four and a half hours away I didn't find myself making that trip very often. Now due to my dedication in school and my dedication right after graduation I pretty much can work wherever I want to. Perks of putting the job first. My parents weren't the happiest when I continually had to tell them that I would miss Thanksgiving, Christmas and birthdays, but now I am able to be at everything and hopefully I will be able to make it up to everyone. Yesterday was the first day of many. Today is included on that list as I stand by Simon's side as he marries the women that he loves.

Amongst all of the chaos and commotion I hear the bellowing voice of Luke. Luke has one of those deep voice that makes people stop in their tracks and listen similarly to that of Morgan Freeman. "I am not sure what exactly is going on here, but the wedding is two hours away and this doesn't look like a ready wedding party," bellows Luke. After everyone snaps out of the fact that Luke spoke the frenzy continues and soon all the females are gone and all that's left is Luke, Max, Dad, Alec, Simon, and I. Simon looks as if he might be sick or maybe that he saw a ghost. Thankfully Luke takes over as the dad figure and I go to change into the monkey suit.

Luke settles Simon down and now he can't keep a smile off his face. All us guys changed and have been sitting for a while before mom comes out of a bedroom, "Hopefully we will be done soon. I will get the girls that are ready and the group of you can head to the church. The rest of us will come in after." Dad gets up. We wait for a couple of minutes and then we hear someone say, "Y'all go ahead and get to the church we will be there shortly. I guess that it has something to do with Izzy's dress. She doesn't want Simon to see it until she walks down the aisle, bad luck she says.

We get to the church and everything is set up just like the vision boards that Izzy has been creating her whole life. Its like a fairytale with glitter and sparkle everything. I wait with Alec and Simon in the groom's room while we wait for the all clear. Alec looks slightly nervous now. He doesn't know that I know, or at least I don't think he knows that I know that he likes our friend Magnus. Really, it's not a big deal. He is my brother and I will love him no matter what. Magnus was invited to the wedding, but as a guest and not as part of the wedding party. Alec is supposed to walk Izzy's friend Maia down the aisle to the front. Maia is a great girl and her boyfriend Jordan is coming as a guest too. Maybe after the ceremony Alec will talk to Magnus.

Dad comes in and looks right at Simon and says, "It's time buddy." Simon takes a deep breath and walks out the door to the front of the church with Luke. Alec and Maia will walk first followed by Clary and I and lastly before Izzy and dad, Max will come down with the rings. I stand behind Alec as we wait for Maia, Clary, and Izzy to show up in the lobby. Maia looks nice in the light teal that Izzy chose for the bridesmaid dresses. She moves to link arms with Alec and there she is, like a dream. Her hair is slightly curled no updo. She walks towards me and for a moment I don't move, then she gives me these eyes and I realize that it is our turn. We link arms and walk down the aisle together to the front. When we get to the alter Clary unhooks her arm from mine and we walk our separate ways. Max comes down the aisle kind of fast and stands in front of me with the ring pillow. I make the executive decision to take the rings from him and hand Simons ring to Clary, but leaving the pillow with Max. The music is then changed, and the doors are opened out walks Izzy with dad. Dad couldn't be happier and as I look at Simons face I know that he couldn't either.

The ceremony is beautiful not that I really payed attention much. It was hard. All the vows were long, and I had a distraction, but when Simon needed the ring I didn't miss a beat. I couldn't mess up my one job. The two kiss and we are off to the reception. Maybe Clary will let me dance with her.

(Author Note: Hey readers thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it. What do you think about Jace and his newfound attraction to Clary? Do you think Clary will return the attraction? Will Alec have the guts to face Magnus and tell him how he feels? Comment your thoughts and let me know what you thought. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	4. Reception & after

(Author Note: Hey readers! Thanks for reading the last chapter and I hope that y'all enjoy this next chapter. Comment what you think! Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Clary's P.O.V.

The wedding was beautiful. I am so happy for Izzy and Simon and I am glad that they were able to find each other. I hope that one day I can meet someone that makes my perfect match like Simon and Izzy are a perfect match. While at the reception, after I give a toast and Jace gives a toast I sit sipping champagne hoping that I don't have to dance with anyone. I really am not in the mood, but I feel like someone is going to ask me. I feel as if it will be either Simon or Luke. Simon is currently busy dancing with Izzy, but he is my best friend and he asked that I save him a dance. I'm not really into dancing much. I mean I can, I just don't usually dance when I am sober. I don't really plan to get drunk tonight being a wedding and all. I haven't really danced since I was in undergrad at frat parties. I check my phone, its only been an hour. I don't really know how long these things last, but the sooner its over the less I am likely to make a fool of myself. Izzy's mom then taps a glass and announces that they are cutting the cake. I won't eat cake, but I may as well join the wedding party to watch the newlyweds cut the cake. Simon and Izzy cut it together and grab portions to 'feed' to each other. Instead of going into their mouths the cake ends up smeared across both of their faces. I can't help but smile at their happiness.

After the cake cutting everyone returns to what they were doing before; dancing, talking, eating. I return to my seat and start on a glass of wine. Then I get a tap on my shoulder. Here it is the inevitable dance that I knew would happen. I turn to see who has requested that I dance with them to see Jace standing behind me, "Clary, may I have this dance?" I am a little shocked that he would ask me, and I respond, "I don't dance unless I am drunk." It wasn't what I was planning to say, but it came out. Jace gives me a odd reaction then takes my hand pulling me out of my seat and says, "Well, then lets get you drunk." He has a smile across his face like he knows something that I don't. we walk over to the open bar and orders two beers and hands me one. "Go ahead and drink up," he says, "You're the one that needs alcohol to dance. I am a wonderful dancer in any state." He smirks as he sips his miller and I down the whole thing, slam the bottle onto the counter and pull him to the dance floor. Now he has aggravated me. He is so cocky. Thinks he is all that. I can't believe that I actually had a crush on him in high school. He is so full of himself. Why would he ask me to dance? Well too late he has me on the dance floor now and I am feeling pretty fuzzy there is no backing out now.

Ugh. Why does my head hurt so bad? I blink a couple of times and realize that I am in a bed. Somehow, I got back to Simon and Izzy's apartment last night. I don't even remember seeing them off. I try to get up but am stopped by an arm wrapped around me. I close my eyes scared to look and see who is next to me. who out of the people that were at the wedding last night would I sleep with? I can't think of anyone. I just have to do it I have to look. I open my eyes slightly to find Jace laying next to me. I am wearing underwear so maybe we just fell asleep. Jace doesn't have a shirt on, but maybe he doesn't sleep with one. I have to remember. I think back to the events of the night before.

All I can remember is hasty kisses. I don't know how we got here or what we did when we got here. Carefully and quietly to not disturb Jace I remove myself from his arms and leave the bed. I am nearly naked, so I grab his white shirt that was discarded on the floor and pull it on as I walk to the bathroom. I quietly close the door behind me. Ok. So, if Jace and I did sleep together its not the end of the world. I mean yes it might make seeing each other awkward, but I will be headed back to LA soon and I won't have to see him again for a while. I suppose that I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that I slept with him. I remember kissing him, he is a really good kisser. That's a plus. I think that I am not going to say anything, and I will see what Jace says. Maybe he will comment on the night and I can see for sure if we slept together and that it wasn't just two people that fell asleep. I don't want to assume anything, but when you wake up in a man's arms and the two of you are in only your underwear it is kinda suspicious. I button up Jace's shirt and brush through my hair ready to go back into the room to see what Jace has to say.

Jace's P.O.V.

I wake as Clary attempts to untangle herself from my arms. I am very surprised about last night. I mean I just planned to dance with Clary I never intended for the night to end the way it did, but I am glad that it did.

(Author Note: Hey readers. What did you think? Did Clary sleep with Jace or did they just fall asleep? Will this cause problems between Jace and Clary? Comment your thoughts. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	5. The next morning

(Author Note: Hey readers! Sorry for the delay but I am back with another chapter. I want to thank you for your comments and reviews. Comment your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks! ~Potter-Wealsey-Granger1)

Clary's P.O.V.

What do you do when you think that you just slept with your best friends' brother-in-law? Do you say something? Do you not? I have never been in this situation before. I don't usually make it a habit to sleep around with guys. We could have just fallen asleep, nearly naked together. It's unlikely since we are talking about Jace Lightwood, but maybe I can give him the benefit of the doubt.

My intention was to wait in the bedroom until Jace woke, but I didn't feel super comfortable just waiting and watching him sleep. No that he isn't nice to look at, cause he is, I just felt kinda creepy.

No one else in the house is awake yet. I'm not even sure who all got back to the apartment. I count four people asleep in the living area as I make my way to the kitchen to start coffee. My head is pounding, and I wish that I would have laid down for a little while longer.

It seems like I have to listen to the sound of coffee brewing for an eternity while it causes my head to split more than it already was. Thank goodness it finally finishes, and I sit at a bar stool to sip and attempt to not down the whole cup in hopes to cure the hang over.

I haven't had many of these in my life. I like to be responsible with my alcohol intake, but last night was a wedding and I had no where to be today. I probably should have taken better care of how much I drank and who I spent my time with last night.

To be honest I don't remember much after the cake last night. Weddings are happy times, but at the same time I think I get nervous and sad since I haven't found my happy ending, so I attempted to drown my sorrows.

Jace's P.O.V.

By the time I finally pull myself out of bed Clary is gone from the room and I haven't had an opportunity to talk to her about the night before.

I am only wearing a pair of boxers, so I pull on a pair of sweatpants from the guest room and I go in search of Clary.

I find her in the kitchen nursing a cup of black coffee, clearly attempting to cure the hang over that she is experiencing.

I walk in quietly to not disturb her and I pour myself a cup of coffee then proceed to sit on the chair next to her.

"Hey Jace," she says as I take a seat.

"Hey," I start.

Clary closes her eyes then asks, "did we sleep together?"

"If you are asking if we slept in the same bed, to that I say yes," I respond with a laugh.

"You know what I mean Jace. Did we have sex?"

I look at her and I am a little hurt. "No, we didn't sleep together."

She opens her eyes and sighs, "Thank goodness."

She gets off the stool and puts her mug in the sink then disappears down the hallway.

Clary's P.O.V.

Jace tells me that we didn't sleep together. So that means that we both just fell asleep half naked and nothing happened. I am so thankful. Or at least I think I am.

I wanted it to be a misunderstanding, didn't I? I went through all the possibilities in my head and maybe I kinda wanted to be that girl for once. I always found Jace attractive, but he was never attracted to me.

When I was in high school, I would always judge the girls that threw themselves at Jace Lightwood but here I am wanting to have slept with him.

Its probably my fault. He doesn't find me attractive. I already knew that, and no amount of alcohol will change that. That is pretty clear.

I should probably just go ahead and head back to LA. There is no reason to stick around in New York. The wedding is over, and Simon and Izzy are gone now. They told me I could stay at their place until I decide to go back, but there is no reason for me to stay any longer. I have already made it awkward between Jace and me.

I go into the bathroom to get ready for the day and I realize that I am still wearing Jace's shirt from the night before. I am disgusted. I feel sick and I am a little pissed about the situation that I have put myself in. But really, I am going to throw up. Thank goodness I'm in a bathroom.

One minute I am puking my guts out in the ceramic toilet attempting to keep my hair out of my face and the next minute someone is holding my hair back and has a warm cloth on my forehead.

"Do you feel better?"

I nod.

"I'll let you brush your teeth."

I didn't even see who came to my rescue. It definitely wasn't Jace. Jace is probably still downstairs sipping coffee.

I scrub my teeth and I finally have removed the awful taste from my mouth. I need to remember to not drink so much.

I still don't feel good. I probably shouldn't be standing. I hurry to the bed and I curl myself into a ball hoping the nausea will pass.

(Author Note: Hey readers. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Should Clary leave and return to LA or should she stick around for a while? Who is taking care of Clary now that she has worked herself up to being sick? Comment your thoughts. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	6. Jace's point of view

(Author Note: Hey readers! Here is another chapter. Hope that you enjoy! (ps. Flashbacks are in italics) ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Jace's P.O.V.

After getting Clary back in bed. I return to the living room to find random wedding guests waking up and leaving. I think I saw someone leave without pants, and I am a little confused. Simon has some weird friends that he invited. Whatever its not my problem.

Thankfully it doesn't take long for the guests to leave and I am alone in the kitchen gathering items to fix breakfast. I know that once Clary wakes, she will be hungry, and I want to have food prepared for her.

It is obvious that Clary doesn't drink a lot. She went all out last night. Drunk Clary is fun, but now she is super sick.

As I crack eggs to scramble, I think back to the events of the night before.

" _Clary, may I have this dance?" She responds, ""I don't dance unless I am drunk." I am unsure of how many drinks this means, but it could be fun to experience drunk Clary. She never let loose in high school. "Well, then let's get you drunk."_

 _We head over to the bar and I order to Miller beers to start the drinking. "Go ahead and drink up," I say, "You're the one that needs alcohol to dance." To my surprise she empties the bottle then pulls me onto the dance floor. We dance to any song that comes on and anytime a waiter comes by with a tray of drinks Clary downs one or two._

 _After eight different drinks I decide its probably best if she slows down a bit. A slow romantic song comes on and I go to leave the dance floor. Clary's hand is on mine. I look back at her and I can see it in her eyes as she says, "Jace will you dance with me?"_

 _One slow dance later and the party dies down to send off the newlyweds. I get Clary in a car to go back to the apartment and a taxi takes us to the building._

 _Once inside I practically have to carry Clary into the apartment and into the bedroom that she has been staying in. I set her down in the bed and I go to leave. Then I hear her voice, "Jace don't leave me."_

 _I know that I should leave, but she wants me to stay. How could I say no? my plan is to sit on the bed until the morning. I join her on the bed and I barely get seated before she is sitting on my lap kissing me._

 _Clary Fairchild is kissing me! My mind tells me to walk away but my heart and other parts of me says stay. The kisses become feverish and soon we are down to our underwear. I can't do this. My mind has finally won. I can't sleep with Clary when she is drunk. It doesn't matter how much she thinks she wants it or how much I am willing to do it. It just wouldn't be right._

 _I hold her body to mine until she sleeps. Hopefully she will understand in the morning._

I start to smell something burning. Dang it. I burnt the eggs. Now I have to start over. I throw the burnt protein away and start again. This time I will not get distracted.

Four perfectly cooked eggs later and I prepare toast and coffee for Clary and put it on a try to take it to her in bed.

She will feel better once she takes some meds and gets some food in her stomach.

I quietly open the door and make my way to the bed. She is still passed out, curled in a ball. I have no idea how she sleeps like that.

"Clary," I say as I try to nudge her awake.

"mmm," she mumbles.

"I made you breakfast. It will help you feel better."

Her eyes open and she sits up. "You made me breakfast?"

"Uh, yea. You weren't feeling good, so I thought id help. There is some medicine on the bed side table there. And I, uh, will leave you to eat."

"Jace," she starts, "Thank you."

"Yea, your welcome," I nod.

What have I turned into? I have never made breakfast for a girl that wasn't Izzy or my mom. What am I doing?

Clary makes me feel different. There is more than a want to sleep with her. I want to know her. Like really get to know her. I want to take care of her.

When I saw her in the bathroom, I could just let her hair fall in her face. I want to be there for her, and she probably wants me out of her life after what happened last night. I have no idea what to do now.

(Hey readers! Thanks for reading. Sorry that it is a shorter chapter. Longer chapters will come I promise. Comment what you think about Jace's feelings and how he should act next. I love opinions! Thanks! ~Potter-Wealsey-Granger1)


	7. Curing a Hangover

(Author Note: Hey readers. Sorry for the absence but I am hoping to get caught up on some updates for my stories. I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Clary's P.O.V.

I honestly can't believe that Jace, Jace Lightwood made me breakfast. And not just a bowl of cereal, like actual breakfast. He also seems to be trying to help me cure my hangover. Why is it that I keep coming back to him? What makes him so special? He acknowledges me for one night and here I am head over heals begging for his attention or something.

I am embarrassed that I had to ask about sleeping with him. Why would I even think that he would consider sleeping with me. I mean, I'm just me Clary Fairchild. I'm nothing special.

I have and never will be anything other than Simon's best friend. I will always love Simon like a brother and care for Izzy like a sister, but to Jace I will always just be a girl that was around in high school. The girl that he was nice to for a couple hours.

As much as I know those statements to be true, I wish with all of my heart that they weren't. If I am truly honest with myself, I think I fell in love with Jace Lightwood in high school. Running away to college was my way of running away from the truth. Now here I am in New York and I am confused. And I don't want to run away again.

I slowly eat the toast and attempt to eat the eggs that Jace expertly prepare for me. I honestly didn't know that Jace could cook. I am surprised, but really, I don't know that much about his life after high school we didn't exactly keep in touch.

I may have been in love with him in high school, but he was such an ass it wasn't too hard to not fawn over him. He had plenty of girls already doing that he didn't need me. Plus, I had other things that I was busy with other than worrying about Jace Lightwood.

After high school I poured myself into my schooling in college. I was hyper focused on becoming an artist. I initially wanted to go to Brooklyn Academy of Art, but I couldn't be in the same city that Jace would possibly be in, sure New York is a large city, but I would inevitably run into him at some point and I couldn't let myself be that girl.

Now here I am a semi-accomplished artist and I am back in New York staying in an apartment that isn't mine and possibly sharing it with Jace. I am unsure of when he is leaving, and I haven't figured out when I am leaving yet either.

I am starting to feel better so maybe I should get up and see what Jace is up to. It doesn't hurt to talk to him, right? There is no harm in that. Last night was the worst that I could be. Drunk Clary is not in control of herself and I will not let myself be that again, especially not around Jace.

I sit up and grab my plate before heading out the door and into the living area. The people that were past out on the furniture earlier are no longer here and I guess that Jace cleaned up because there were liquor bottles everywhere. As I quietly walk around the apartment I look to see if Jace is still here. Maybe he left.

Just as I am thinking that maybe he left for good and I have the apartment to myself the front door opens and in walks Jace with a paper bag full of stuff.

"What do you have there," I ask.

"Oh, I noticed that there wasn't a lot in the pantry or fridge, and I knew you weren't feeling too good, so I left to go to the store while you laid down," replies Jace with a signature Jace smile.

I cannot fall for that smile. No matter how cute he looks or how nice I think his hair looks as it falls over his eyes. Or the way his face gets serious as he is trying to figure out where things go in the pantry.

I turn away to no longer look at him and I go into the living area to watch whatever comes on first. I don't even care it just has to make things less awkward than they already are.

I turn on the television and the first thing that comes on is Step Up All In. I am going to be totally honest. The Step Up movies are my favorites. I was not gifted with the ability to dance and thus have always wanted to be as good as the people that you see in the Step Up movies.

I get comfortable on the couch and get lost in the movie. I don't even notice when Jace sits down next to me. He isn't really close, but I feel like he is shooting lasers at me with his eyes. I feel his stare or maybe I just feel weird being in this apartment alone with him.

I ignore him and go back to the movie. When the movie is nearly over Jace gets up without saying a word and returns to the kitchen. I am not sure what he is doing because he is oddly quiet. The final scene shows, and Andie does a back flip and Sean catches her and they kiss. One of the most amazing scenes I have ever seen. I know that it is just movie magic or whatever, but I still think that it is cool.

The credits start to roll across the screen and the title for whatever is on next is soon to appear, but I talk myself into going into the kitchen and seeing what Jace is up to.

I get to the doorway and Jace is mixing a pot on the stove with one hand while buttering bread with the other.

"What are you doing," I ask.

"uh, I am making some dinner for us," Jace replies without looking over at me.

I just stand there staring at him for a moment before he says, "Would you like to help, or do you just want to stare at me?"

I jump at his voice and without responding I go over and see what I can do. He can't know that I was staring at him. Well not just staring at him but admiring his muscles in his arms and back and maybe the way his butt looks in the jeans he is wearing.

"What can I do," I ask hopeful that he doesn't say anything.

"Go to the fridge and get me the milk," he request.

I turn to go to the fridge, and I return with milk. He turns to me and says, "Would you like to do it?"

I am confused at what he wants me to do so I shrug.

He hands me a spoon and tells me to mix the bowl as he pours milk into it. So, I mix the bowl as he is standing directly behind me and pours milk into the bowl with his arms practically around me.

"Am I doing this right," I ask turning my head to look up at him hopeful that I am not ruining whatever Jace has started to make.

As I turn my head his lips crash into mine and the spoon is no longer in my hands. Instead my hands are on his face. His lips don't leave mine as he attempts to find a place to set the milk. He is unsuccessful and breaks away to set the milk on the counter.

Suddenly confused I go sit in a chair at the table. Jace is standing next to me less than a second later. "Is everything alright Clary," he asks.

I look up at him again. I am still confused. He kissed me, right? I don't remember starting the kiss if it was me. I nod an answer because I don't trust my words. I am unsure of what to say.

Jace kisses me again, but this time lightly almost like our lips don't touch, but the two of us know. His lips go to touch mine again and I pull away.

"Wait, Jace. I am confused. One minute you want nothing to do with me. The next you're getting me drunk and sleeping in the same bed with me. Then you help me cure a hang over and let me sleep all day and now here we are. Your cooking dinner and kissing me. I don't think I understand any of what is going on right now," I say quickly to get everything in before he says anything.

"Listen Clary. I am not too sure of anything right now either. What I do know is that I like being around you and I like being nice to you and I like cooking for you. I also don't hate kissing you, actually I really like kissing you. I want to be honest with you. But even I don't know. This is all new for me. But I really do care for you Clary. Honest," Jace says and I believe him.

(Author Note: Hey readers what did you think? Should Clary trust Jace or should she move on and go back to LA? Will Jace be able to stay with Clary and only Clary? Will Jace get nervous, bail and leave her alone breaking her heart? Comment your thoughts! Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


End file.
